Le Soleil De Ma Vie
by RowenRx
Summary: [Supernatural] Sam n'a jamais vu la couleur jaune de sa vie et n'a pas hâte que ça arrive. Et pourtant... Soulmate AU: quand on rencontre son âme-soeur, on peut voir une couleur qu'on ne voyait pas avant


Cher/Chère , voici pour toi une nouvelle sur laquelle je planche depuis deux semaines! (au lieu de finir KING's GAME, je sais, pardon)

Nous voilà totalement centré autour du Sabriel une fois encore! Là, on part sur mon deuxième plus gros écrit jamais fait et franchement, je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal

Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps et te laisse à cette longue lecture (de 13 pages)

Bonne lecture à toi!

 _(Si tu as apprécié ou que tu as une remarque, une question ou bien que tu as remarqué une faute, tu peux me laisser un message mais je ne t'oblige à rien)_

~o~o~o~

 **LE SOLEIL DE MA VIE**

Sam observait la feuille de papier blanche ornementée de quelques rectangles de couleur qui était posée sur son petit bureau devant lui avec une moue triste et ennuyée. La maitresse avait donné à toute la classe un exercice sur les couleurs et tous les élèves devaient écrire à côté de chaque petit carré la couleur qu'ils voyaient afin de déterminer quelle couleur ils ne pouvaient pas encore différencier du gris étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré leur âme-soeur normalement à leur âge. Sam était très embêté. Il avait pu reconnaître toutes les couleurs jusqu'ici mais il lui restait une tâche grise qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître. Il savait que ce n'était pas du gris pourtant ça ne lui revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes ses couleurs. S'il pouvait toutes les reconnaître, il prouverait ainsi qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'âme-soeur. Rien que l'idée d'en avoir une le terrifiait. Il voulait juste pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Mais à la fin de l'exercice, Sam ne se rappelait toujours pas de la couleur qui correspondait au carré gris et il saurait plus tard qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la couleur jaune.

~o~o~o~

Quand la porte claqua et que des pas lourds se précipitaient dans les escaliers à toute vitesse, Sam leva le nez de son livre, intrigué, et se redressa sur son lit. À ce moment, Dean entra dans la chambre en poussant la porte avec tant de force que celle-ci se cogna brusquement contre le mur. Sam se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins leurs parents n'étaient pas là du à leur travail. Son frère avait un grand sourire niais sur le visage alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui alors qu'il se levait de son lit. Dean l'attrapa par les épaules et pointa le ciel par la fenêtre.

"Le ciel est bleu!"

Effectivement, c'était une belle journée de début de printemps et le ciel était bleu et sans nuages, ce qui était encore rare en ce début de saison. Sam haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

"En effet, Dean mais tu l'as toujours su, même si tu ne le vois pas -...

-Non! Je _vois_ le ciel bleu!"

Sam fut surpris et heureux à cette nouvelle pour son frère. Dean n'avait jamais vu la couleur bleue auparavant et à présent, il pouvait s'enthousiasmer sur la couleur du ciel. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait rencontré son âme-soeur. Sam était d'ailleurs extrêmement curieux à l'idée de savoir qui était son âme-soeur.

"Dis-moi à quoi ressemble ton âme-soeur.

-Il s'appelle Castiel Novak."

Dean commença à décrire l'homme qui était son âme-soeur. Castiel était arrivé depuis quelques semaines en ville avec l'un de ses frères, Balthazar, et il ne connaissait personne jusqu'à rencontrer Dean.

Dean avait les yeux brillant alors qu'il parlait de son âme-soeur, ce qui donnait le sourire à Sam. Il avait envie de savoir qui était ce Castiel.

~o~o~o~

Sam s'était très vite entendu avec Castiel. Ils avaient pas mal de points communs et Sam était sûr que Castiel était quelqu'un de bien pour son frère.

Une fois l'été arrivé, les deux frères partirent faire le tour du pays avec Castiel. Au début, du voyage, Sam était resté à sa place habituelle aux côtés de Dean mais il avait rapidement laissé la place à Castiel, trouvant les deux âmes-soeurs amusants à faire semblant de ne pas être attirés l'un par l'autre devant lui. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait remarqué que parfois, quand Dean croyait qu'il dormait, son frère rejoignait Castiel dans sa propre chambre.

Ses parents avaient plutôt bien réagi en découvrant que Castiel était l'âme-soeur de Dean, même si au début ils avaient été plutôt surpris au début, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'il soit un homme. Ils avaient l'interrogé longuement pour en savoir plus sûr lui avant de lui accorder leur confiance, rassurés en voyant qu'il était aussi responsable que Sam et qu'il empêcherait Dean de s'attirer des problèmes là où Sam n'en serait pas capable.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis quand Castiel déclara vouloir voir l'un de ses frères qui voyageait beaucoup et qu'il pouvait enfin voir après quelques années sans se voir. Les deux frères avaient accepté, curieux de rencontrer cette personne du nom de Gabriel. Et étant donné que Castiel en disait peu, ils étaient encore plus curieux. Sam, sans l'avouer clairement, espérait pouvoir s'amuser avec ce Gabriel de la timidité de leurs frères respectifs.

~o~o~o~

Ils étaient installés dans un restaurant depuis un petit quart d'heure à attendre le frère de Castiel et Dean s'impatientait déjà, ayant commandé un hamburger pour attendre. Sam observait les dalles grises et blanches sur le sol, puis les tabourets et canapés complètement gris, sachant très bien qu'il était grandement désavantagé par son handicap pour apprécier le décor.

Il répéta pour la deuxième fois, ou la troisième, à Dean de se calmer quand Castiel quitta le restaurant après avoir reçu un message. Comme ils étaient loin des fenêtres, Sam et Dean ne pouvaient pas voir les deux frères Novak de là où ils étaient. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans le restaurant, Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard du frère de Castiel et crut alors que son coeur avait arrêté de battre.

Gabriel était légèrement plus petit que Castiel. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui ondulaient légèrement en retombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Dans sa vision périphérique, Sam remarqua que les dalles, les tabourets et les canapés gris changeaient de couleur. Tout devenait plus vif et le changement brutal agressait sa vision. Il reprit une inspiration quand il sentit sa poitrine brûler alors qu'il entendait son coeur battre à toute vitesse dans ses oreilles. Gabriel se rapprochait de lui et il eut encore plus mal dans la poitrine alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Sam se leva brusquement et fuit en courant par une petite sortie, ses jambes le portant aussi loin de possible. Il courut longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur qui le força à s'arrêter pour vomir. Quand il releva la tête ensuite, il remarqua un tas de toutes petites fleurs sauvages qu'il avait toujours vu grises auparavant. Elles ne l'étaient plus. Elles étaient d'une couleur criarde qui lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Elles étaient _jaunes_.

Il se laissa tomber par, un peu à l'écart. Ses mais tremblaient et il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'effort récent ou à la récente révélation. Gabriel était son âme-soeur. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. À l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard, il avait commencé à voir du jaune alors il n'y avait pas de possibilité qu'il ne le soit pas. Sam était perturbé. Il ne connaissait pas Gabriel du tout, seulement ce qu'avait dit Castiel à son sujet et ce n'était clairement pas suffisant pour être rassuré. Il ne voulait pas d'âme-soeur. Il voulait encore moins d'une âme-soeur qui avait douze ans de plus que lui et qui ne restait jamais au même endroit. C'était plus ou moins tout ce qu'il savait sur lui et il ne tenait pas à en savoir plus. Il voulait juste avoir la paix pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire mais ce ne serait pas au crochet d'une âme-soeur, pleurer la distance qui les séparerait ou le suivre nul ne savait où. Et pourtant, il tremblait et il pleurait, entouré de ces fleurs jaunes dont il aurait préféré ne jamais reconnaître la couleur.

~o~o~o~

Quand il revint au restaurant, Dean n'était plus là, sûrement parti à sa recherche avec Castiel. Il ne savait pas où était Gabriel et s'en fichait. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le téléphone pour appeler Dean mais après que le téléphone sonne dans le vide, il tomba sur sa messagerie et raccrocha après lui avoir dit où il était. Quand il releva la tête, son regard tomba sur une des dernières voitures encore présentes sur le parking. C'était une toute petite voiture d'un vert si vif que s'en était presque ridicule. En la regardant, il pensa à un petit bonbon, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait faim après avoir autant couru et avoir vidé son estomac.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi verte au moment où je l'ai achetée. Même si c'était voulu."

Il eut un léger sursaut et fit un demi-tour sur lui même pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait face à Gabriel. Il pâlit en croisant son regard presque doré et s'écarta aussitôt. Gabriel leva les mains paume vers lui et resta immobile à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas le faire fuir avant d'adresser un léger regard vers la voiture pour faire comprendre à Sam de quoi il parlait, au cas où. Sam resta tendu, refusant de le laisser s'approcher.

"Ton frère te cherche. Je vais envoyer un message à Castiel pour leur dire de nous retrouver à votre hôtel.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Tu as encore du vomi sur ton t-shirt." Sam rougit de honte. "Et puis ton frère sera plus rassuré si tu n'es pas seul, j'en suis sûr."

Sur ces mots, Gabriel sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Castiel avant de relever la tête vers Sam.

"J'y pense! On ne s'est pas encore vraiment présentés.

-Je sais comment tu t'appelles.

-Je sais, et moi aussi mais ce n'est pas très poli, non?"

Il tendit la main vers Sam, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Sam accepta de serrer la main avec réticence.

"Gabriel Novak, enchanté de te connaître.

-Sam Winchester.

-Quelle froideur alors que je ne t'ai encore rien fait.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

-Alors disons que je n'ai rien fais que tu ne m'aies pas fais aussi."

Sam retira sa main en lui adressant un regard noir. Le téléphone de Gabriel sonna pour le prévenir qu'il avait reçu un message.

"On se rejoint bien à votre hôtel. Monte dans ma voiture, on y va."

Sam hésita à grimper mais décida de le faire, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin à pieds, suivi par la voiture vert fluo de Gabriel et finit par monter en voiture.

Durant une longue partie du trajet, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, se contentant de s'ignorer. Gabriel avait tenté d'allumer la radio mais quand _Heat Of The Moment_ était passée à la radio, Sam l'avait éteinte immédiatement. Puis Gabriel reprit la parole.

"Alors comme ça... Tu es mon âme-soeur.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Il va bien falloir tu ne pourras pas éviter la conversation avec ton frère quand il saura.

-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tu veux le cacher? Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas d'âme-soeur. Et encore moins d'un type bien plus vieux qui voyage partout, que je ne connais pas et que je ne reverrai peut-être jamais. On ne pourrait même pas être amis.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce qu'on n'a rien en commun! Si on doit se revoir un jour, ce ne serait que dans le cas où nos frères se mettent en couple et se marient. C'est idiot, tout ça ne sert à rien.

-Donc tu ne veux même pas qu'on essaie d'être amis alors qu'on est âmes-soeurs à cause de mon style de vie car ça empêcherait qu'on puisse communiquer?

Sam avait la désagréable impression d'être coincé dans l'habitacle, entre ses mots et la présence de Gabriel si proche qui semblait rayonner jusqu'à lui, l'étouffant.

"Le principe d'âme-soeur est quelque chose de totalement stupide. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un t'aide à voir une couleur que tu n'as jamais vu avant que cette personne est celle avec laquelle tu dois passer le reste de ta vie. Je veux dire, une fois que cette personne t'a aidé à mieux voir et que tu l'as fais, vous vous serrez la main, vous remerciez et revenez à votre vie. Pourquoi faire plus. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait fonctionner."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait sur ses arguments. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait influencer Gabriel en quoi que ce soit. Il se ratatina sur son siège, fixant ses pieds.

"Alors tu penses que ton frère et le mien ne devraient pas être aussi proches qu'ils le sont?

-Ce n'est pas ça! Pour eux ça fonctionne.

-Mais pas pour tout le monde."

Sam ne répondit pas à cela, tournant le visage vers la vitre. Le silence se fit pendant un petit moment avant que Gabriel ne parle à nouveau.

"Je pense que tu as peur du concept d'âme-soeurs. Ou de quelque chose dans ce concept. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter plus que ça. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne devrais quand même pas cacher à ta famille que nous sommes âmes-soeurs. Parce que je vais parler à mon frère et qu'il va sûrement en parler au tien. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Dean préférerait savoir que tu es mon âme-soeur par toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre." Il soupira en voyant que Sam ne réagissait pas. "Ecoute, je veux juste t'aider, d'accord?''

Il ouvrit la boite à gants et en sortit un petit bout de papier qu'il tendit à Sam. Celui-ci regarda le papier sans comprendre mais prit le morceau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mon numéro de téléphone. Je sais que je ne vais pas être très présent physiquement mais au moins, tu pourras me téléphoner si besoin. D'accord?"

Sam resta silencieux un moment avant d'accepter la proposition.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Sam fut à peine sorti de la voiture que Dean l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna en lui faisant la morale. Sam tourna la tête et observa Gabriel parler à Castiel et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus cacher la vérité encore longtemps et interrompit Dean.

"Gabriel est mon âme-soeur."

Sa poitrine et sa gorge brûlaient à l'aveu et il se demanda vaguement si Gabriel ressentait la même chose en parlant à Castiel. Dean se tût immédiatement avant de fixer quelques instants Gabriel avant de le regarder à nouveau.

"Tu es sûr?"

Sam acquiesça, repensant au parterre de fleurs et aux yeux du blond. Dean grimaça.

"C'est pour ça que tu as fui?

-Je ne voulais pas d'âme-soeur. Que ce soit lui ou un autre.

-Il t'a fait quoi?

-Rien. Je n'en ai jamais voulu.

-Pourquoi?"

Il resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas répéter ce qu'il avait dit à Gabriel, il n'avait pas envie d'en connaître les conséquences sur l'humeur de son frère. Dean soupira en voyant qu'il ne disait rien et laissa tomber, préférant se réjouir du fait qu'il aille bien plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ses propos. Peut-être que Sam lui dirait un jour.

~o~o~o~

Sam fixait les différents alcools dans le réfrigérateur avec agacement, ne trouvant rien qui ne soit pas alcoolisé. Désespéré, il attrapa une des mini-bouteilles d'alcool au hasard, la décapsula et commença à la boire. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool d'habitude alors il avait intérêt de faire attention à ne pas trop boire. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ses limites.

Il revint dans le salon et observa les autres élèves de son âges qui s'amusaient sous ses yeux et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à cette fête et se rappela qu'à l'origine, c'était pour une fête d'anniversaire d'une de ses camarades de classe et qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il vienne, ce qu'il n'avait pas oser refuser. Elle s'appelait Ruby et Sam la trouvait plutôt jolie mais quelque chose chez elle le dérangeait et il ne savait pas quoi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son téléphone et se désespéra en voyant qu'il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps et que s'il rentrait maintenant, il inquiéterait ses parents qui s'attendaient sûrement à ce qu'il s'amuse plus longtemps à cette soirée. Il était sûr que cette Ruby ne remarquerait même pas qu'il n'était pas là. Il continua de boire, sans faire vraiment attention, cherchant du coin de l'oeil une sortie, au moins pour s'éloigner de toute cette population.

Alors qu'il venait de trouver une sortie et de finir sa bouteille, Ruby s'approcha de lui en l'appelant, ce qui l'empêchait de fuir. Elle avait des cheveux détachés et portait des vêtements moulants. Il se maudit d'avoir fini sa bouteille quand la jeune fille la changea pour une autre qui était déjà ouverte et pleine. Il n'osa pas refuser bien qu'il sache que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée d'accepter une bouteille déjà ouverte par quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et but une gorgée de bière pour paraître détendu. Elle commença à démarrer une conversation ce qui le détendit et ils parlèrent pendant un certain temps. Il comprit que l'alcool commençait gentiment à faire son effet alors qu'il avait une troisième bouteille en main, ne se rappelant pas quand est-ce qu'il l'avait prise et commencée à boire. Il le remarqua également quand la main de Ruby se posa sur son biceps, ses doigts se serrant autour de lui, et qu'il la laissa faire.

Quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en se penchant sur lui, il comprit qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser et il la regarda s'approcher en se demandait s'il devait la laisser faire, sa main gauche jouant avec un papier qui était dans sa poche. Il n'eut pas à se décider car Ruby fut appelée par quelqu'un pour régler un problème. La jeune fille s'écarta et s'éloigna en lui demandant de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, il but le reste de sa bière et quitta le salon par la sortie qu'il avait repérée pour s'échapper de toute cette foule. Alors qu'il marchait dans l'air, il avait l'impression que sa tête était dans du coton. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et posa sa petite bouteille vide à côté de lui en dépliant le papier pour composer le numéro dessus avec son téléphone sans réfléchir. Au bout de quelques tonalités, il entendit le téléphone être décroché et une voix intriguée qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs mois.

"Allo?

-Gabriel? C'est Sam."

Est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom? Il avait l'impression que sa voix était différente quand il prononçait son prénom et qu'il y avait des papillons dans son ventre. C'était sûrement l'alcool qui lui donnait cette impression. La voix de Gabriel lui sembla plus douce à son oreille, bien que surprise.

"Sam comme Sam Winchester?

-Tu en connais d'autres?

-Je dois être honnête avec toi, Sam, ton prénom est très courant."

Sam rit, bien que ce ne soit pas drôle.

"Tu as bu Sam?

-Comment tu sais?

-Tu m'appelles alors qu'il est minuit passé et tu rigoles pour rien.

-Tu es drôle, c'est tout.

-Tu m'as appelé pour que je te fasse rire?

-Non. Je suis à une fête pour l'anniversaire d'une fille de ma classe, Ruby, et elle veut m'embrasser. Je devrais la laisser faire ou non?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Tu es mon âme-soeur. Tu dois bien avoir ton avis sur la question."

Gabriel resta silencieux un long moment à cette phrase, si bien que Sam crut qu'il avait raccroché.

"Où est la fille? Tu l'as abandonnée juste pour me poser la question?

-Elle devait faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle voulait t'embrasser?"

Sam hocha d'abord la tête avant de se rappeler que c'était une conversation téléphonique et de répondre oralement.

"Oui. Elle est jolie.

-Tu veux l'embrasser?

-Oui? Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

-Si tu n'en es pas sûr, ne le fais pas.

-Et si j'ai envie de l'embrasser?

-Si tu en as envie, fais-le. Tu n'as pas à me rendre des comptes sur tous tes partenaires sexuels.

-Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu étais là."

Il fixa la bouteille vide et la fit tomber sur l'herbe en la poussant du doigt, entendant Gabriel soupirer au téléphone.

"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie d'avoir d'âme-soeur. Encore moins d'une âme-soeur qui voyage tout le temps.

-Je n'aurais pas du t'appeler.

-Probablement. Mais tu l'as fais.

-Je ne veux pas l'embrasser. Elle m'a offert des bières déjà ouvertes.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, c'est dangereux. Elle pourrait t'avoir drogué pour t'avoir dans son lit.

-Peut-être que je m'en fiche que ce soit dangereux.

-Bien sûr que non tu ne t'en fiches pas. Tu ne m'appellerais pas sinon.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'es pas là pour m'en empêcher. C'est peut-être toi qui t'en fous.

-Je ne m'en fous pas. Mais je ne suis personne pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux.

-C'est faux. Tu es mon âme-soeur. Tu as tous les droits sur moi.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas d'âme-soeur?"

Sam remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et que sa vue se brouillait. Sa main se serra avec force son téléphone en ramenant ses grandes jambes contre lui, ne répondant pas. La voix de Gabriel se fit encore plus douce à son oreille.

"Sam, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton âme-soeur que j'ai tous les droits sur toi. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr?

-Parce que je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que tu croies ça."

Sam se sentit un peu plus rassuré par cela et se détendit un peu.

"On pourrait se revoir? J'aimerais m'excuser.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir peur.

-Alors tu ne viendras pas?"

Il put entendre Gabriel rire un peu avant de lui répondre.

"Tu veux vraiment me revoir ou c'est la version bourrée de toi qui en a envie?

-C'est moi?

-Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment sûr. Mais je viendrai.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercies pas, c'était prévu depuis longtemps déjà. J'ai deux frères dans ta ville, tu te souviens? À la base, je venais pour eux. Mais faire un détour pour voir mon âme-soeur sera loin d'être un problème." Sam rit de nouveau. "Eh, Sammy, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Appelles Dean pour qu'il vienne te chercher, ce sera moins dangereux."

~o~o~o~

Sam n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait agir. Il était seul chez lui, dans sa cuisine, face à Gabriel qui était en train de boire un chocolat chaud qu'il lui avait préparé. Quelques instants plus tôt, Gabriel était arrivé chez lui et s'était présenté à ses parents comme son âme-soeur. Peu étrangement, il avait vu ses parents réagir moins calmement en voyant que Gabriel était bien plus vieux que lui. Sam s'en était douté mais la grimace que sa mère tirait et le regard glacial de son père l'avaient inquiété. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient mettre Gabriel à la porte mais au final ils n'avaient pas si mal réagis étant donné les circonstances. Et finalement, ils avaient accepté de les laisser seul, pendant un temps qu'ils savaient suffisamment court pour que rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer ne puisse arriver. Sam se souvenaient qu'ils avaient fait la même chose quelques mois plus tôt. En regardant Gabriel, Sam se demanda s'il se doutait des pensées de ses parents.

Gabriel reposa sa tasse vide devant lui.

"Et si on parlait? Je ne suis pas très fan des longs silences gênés."

Sam hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quelle conversation commencer.

"Tu l'as revue cette fille? Celle que tu ne voulais pas embrasser.

-Ruby? On est dans la même classe donc oui.

-Et comment ça s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Bien? Elle a voulu me reparler mais c'était bizarre. Je crois que je l'ai vexé en partant sans l'embrasser. Mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

-Et tu as le droit. Elle a encore essayé de t'embrasser?

-Elle a proposé qu'on soit un couple. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sauf qu'elle n'écoute pas.

-Dis-lui que tu es en couple. Ou que tu as rencontré ton âme-soeur et que tu n'as pas le droit de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle va y croire. Ou qu'elle va s'en inquiéter. C'est le genre de personne qui aime avoir tout ce qu'elle veut.

-Et visiblement, tu es ce qu'elle veut." Il haussa un sourcil. "C'est inadmissible. Dès ton prochain jour d'école, je viens te chercher dans ma grosse voiture de presque trentenaire et je donne une bonne leçon à cette jeune fille en lui faisant comprendre que tu n'as pas le droit de voir qui que ce soit d'autre."

Sam rit en imaginant Gabriel venir le chercher dans sa toute petite voiture vert fluo à tenter d'impressionner ses camarades de classe. Ce serait certainement ridicule mais ce serait amusant à voir quand même. En voyant que Gabriel restait sérieux, il arrêta de rire, intrigué.

"Sérieusement, tu finis à quelle heure lundi?

-Il est hors de question que tu le saches. Je peux rentrer chez moi tout seul. Et puis tu seras déjà parti d'ici là.

-Absolument pas. J'emménage ici pour surveiller Castiel et Balthazar. Et toi maintenant vu que tu as de mauvaises relations. J'ai tellement de gens à surveiller maintenant.

-Tu vas vraiment emménager?

-Evidemment. Pourquoi je mentirais?"

Sam ignora le flottement dans son coeur et sourit.

~o~o~o~

Le klaxon retentit avec force alors que Gabriel secouait son bras en l'air devant la voiture, comme si celle-ci n'était pas assez visible sur le parking du lycée. Sam pensa fortement à l'ignorer, à faire demi-tour, et à prendre l'autre sortie mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui affirmait que Gabriel le retrouverait avant qu'il ne soit arrivé chez lui, alors il se dirigea vers la voiture, à la fois gêné et mort de rire. Quand il s'approcha de la voiture, Gabriel s'exclama avec force, comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

"Je suis là mon âme-soeur! Juste ici, Sammy! Je parle bien de toi Sam Winchester, n'essaie pas de me fuir!"

Il explosa de rire à mi-chemin entre la voiture et le lycée, sachant que Gabriel attirait tous les regards sur eux deux. Il se dépêcha de grimper en vitesse dans le véhicule et réfugia son visage entre ses mains alors que Gabriel montait à son tour, baissait les vitres et allumait le son de la radio à fond avant de partir, lui même mort de rire.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés chez Sam, ils commencèrent à se calmer, Sam essuyant des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues tellement il avait rit et il en avait le hoquet.

"Tu crois que c'était suffisamment évident là? Tu ne devrais plus avoir de soucis avec cette Ruby.

-Merci.

-Pas de soucis. Je t'avais dis que je t'aiderais."

Sam sourit doucement. Gabriel le déposa finalement chez lui. Sam s'apprêtait à sortir quand Gabriel l'interrompit.

"Eh, Sam. Je suis désolé si j'en ai trop fait."

Sam le regarda attentivement avant de lui répondre.

"Tu n'en as pas trop fait. Je risque juste d'avoir à répondre à des tas de questions, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire que ça? Merci Gabriel, vraiment."

Sur ses mots, il quitta le véhicule et rentra chez lui. Il passa à peine la porte quand il remarqua que l'atmosphère était différente. Ses parents et Dean l'attendaient dans le salon et son frère cachait l'une de ses mains derrière l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres et leurs parents souriaient aussi. Sam resta immobile, intrigué et un peu effrayé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. C'était extrêmement rare quand autant de membres de sa famille souriaient en même temps.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Dean se leva et s'approcha de lui, cachant toujours sa main derrière l'autre et Sam ne voyait plus que cette main, sachant que le secret était derrière. Puis Dean dévoila sa main.

~o~o~o~

Sam ajusta autant que possible la cravate de Castiel que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à attacher correctement, trop pressé par l'évènement. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir congédié toute la fratrie de Castiel. Autant de gens autour de lui n'aurait pas aidé Castiel à se calmer.

"Tout va bien se passer, Cas. On est même en avance. Tout est prêt pour aujourd'hui, tu es prêt, Dean est prêt. Il n'y a aucun problème Castiel, détends-toi, d'accord?

-Tout va tellement vite. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Et si Meg ou Balthazar étaient saoul avant que ça commence? Ou que Charlie perdait les bagues ou se coinçait quelque part avec? Et si personne n'aimait les tartes?"

Sam ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Castiel paniquait tellement pour son mariage que s'il devait y avoir la moindre envie de mariage en Sam, ce n'était plus le cas du tout. Il était plus qu'évident que Castiel s'inquiétait pour son mariage à cause des attitudes de ses amis et il était de son devoir de régler le problème. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et le força à le regarder.

"Je sais que tu es inquiet Castiel, mais tu m'as choisis en temps que témoin et ça fait parti de mon devoir de te rassurer. Ça ne va pas trop vite si Dean et toi vous sentez prêts. J'ai fais en sorte que Meg et Balthazar ne soient jamais seuls avec l'alcool et je me suis assuré que Rowena et Bobby gardent un oeil sur Charlie au cas où. Et puis ces fichues tartes sont supposées vous plaire à Dean et toi, pas à tout le monde. C'est _votre_ mariage, pas celui de vos invités. Ne t'inquiète pas des avis des autres et fais en sorte que cette journée reste la vôtre. Ne penses qu'à ton bonheur et au voyage de noces qui vous attendra. D'accord?"

Castiel sourit, plus détendu par ses mots. Sam, quant à lui, continua.

"Et puis, c'était à Meg et moi de faire en sorte que toute la partie "invités" fonctionne et de gérer à ce que tout fonctionne quand toi tu étais trop épuisé pour le faire. S'il y a le moindre problème, ce sera de notre faute, non de la tienne. Alors contente-toi de te détendre. Meg et moi, on gère tout le reste. Ça te va?"

Castiel hocha la tête.

"Parfait."

La cérémonie se déroula presque sans accroc. Dean avait répondu trop vite, Charlie avait glissé et manqué de faire tomber les bagues en les apportant et Meg s'était levée trop tôt pour applaudir les mariés, provoquant une légère panique temporaire car tout le monde croyait qu'elle voulait interrompre le mariage.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tout le monde était retourné dans la maison des Winchester pour faire la fête après la cérémonie. Sam se détendit enfin, sachant qu'il pouvait un tout petit peu s'échapper de toute cette pression qui était sur ses épaules.

Il se dirigea vers les tables bordées d'apéritif et attrapa une coupe de champagne, curieux de savoir quel goût ça avait, faisant attention à ce que ni ses parents, ni Dean, ni Bobby ne le voit faire, et but une première gorgée.

"Déjà en train de boire?"

Il eut un sursaut et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Son regard tomba sur celui de Gabriel et il rougit. Il observa attentivement son âme-soeur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait porter un costume. Gabriel lui prit la coupe des mains et la but d'une traite avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre.

"Les mineurs ne boivent pas d'alcool.

-Je voulais juste goûter.

-Bien sûr. Et tu aurais fais quoi de tout le reste de la coupe?

-Maintenant on ne saura jamais."

Gabriel reposa la coupe sur la table en rigolant mais redevint vite sérieux.

"Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise?

-Il y a trop de monde.

-Réfugies-toi dans ta chambre.

-Ma mère viendra me chercher pour me dire de ne pas rester seul.

-Elle ne dira rien si je t'accompagne."

Sam n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi il avait accepté mais ils grimpèrent discrètement les escaliers et se réfugièrent dans la chambre. Dès que la porte de la chambre fut refermée derrière lui, Sam soupira de soulagement. Il regarda Gabriel s'affaler sur son lit et fit une moue en voyant les draps se froisser sous son poids. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se tourna vers le blond qui lui adressa un sourire amusé. Sam crut y voir autre chose mais c'était sûrement dû à la fatigue accumulée sur les derniers jours.

"Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me rejoindre sur ton lit? Tu crains de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon charme fou?

-Exactement. Tu es bien trop séduisant pour moi. Tu es comme le soleil et moi je ne suis qu'Icare."

Gabriel éclata de rire avant de tapoter le lit à côté de lui. Sam hésita un peu mais finit par grimper sur son lit, juste à côté de lui. Il fixa son plafond, intimidé par la présence de Gabriel à côté de lui.

"Tu te rends comte qu'ils sont mariés?"

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Gabriel. Son âme-soeur semblait être vraiment ravi pour son frère et Sam l'était tout autant pour Dean.

"C'est vraiment bien pour eux. Ils sont vraiment faits pour s'entendre. On peut vraiment parler d'un cas où le terme d'âme-soeur a fonctionné."

Sam ne répondit pas à ça, silencieux. Ce sujet posait toujours problème entre eux deux, bien qu'ils fassent semblant du contraire, de ne pas être perturbés par leur situation. Sam réfléchissait à un sujet de conversation quand il sentit les doigts de Gabriel se glisser dans ses cheveux et jouer avec, presque inconsciemment. Quand il tourna à nouveau le regard sur lui, il croisa le sien et ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre en silence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam ne ressentit pas de mal-être.

Enfin, Gabriel reprit la parole, ne parlant pas très fort, mais son souffle caressait son visage.

"Tu as du deviner qu'avant toi je ne pouvais pas voir la couleur verte mais tu ne m'as jamais dis quelle couleur tu ne pouvais pas voir avant.

-C'était le jaune. J'ai eu mal aux yeux quand je t'ai vu parce que presque tout dans le restaurant était jaune.

-Désolé."

Gabriel avait un petit sourire amusé et pas vraiment désolé.

"J'avais l'impression que même tes yeux étaient jaunes. Et parfois je l'ai encore."

Gabriel rit doucement.

"Quoi? Les yeux jaunes? C'est mignon. De mon côté, je suis bien heureux que tu sois mon âme-soeur. Ça aurait été un vrai gâchis si je n'avais pas pu voir tes beaux yeux verts.

-Ils ne sont pas si beaux.

-Ils sont magnifiques."

Les doigts de Gabriel s'enfonçaient dans sa chevelure, ses ongles grattant son cuir chevelu, et il lui sourit avec douceur. Sam ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur la main de Gabriel, appréciant les petits frissons qui le parcouraient. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Gabriel était si proche et Sam, sans chercher à s'en empêcher, regardait ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Gabriel dut s'en rendre compte car il écarta sa main et s'éloigna un peu avant de se redresser. Sam se redressa à son tour, intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. C'est juste que... Laisse tomber.

-Pardon? Pourquoi ça?

-C'est... Peu importe."

Sur ces mots, Gabriel quitta le lit et sortit de la chambre, laissant Sam seul derrière lui. Sam resta assis sur son lit un long moment, incapable de bouger, totalement perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression que son coeur s'alourdissait et il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Suite à cela, il resta dans sa chambre longtemps avant de descendre sans que personne n'ait remarqué son absence. Il ne revu pas Gabriel après cela.

~o~o~o~

Sam appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnette de l'appartement en boucle avec force. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Gabriel depuis le mariage. Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur voyage de noces et depuis le fameux soir, Gabriel était introuvable. Sam était donc allé à son appartement mais jusqu'ici, le blond ne lui avait pas ouvert. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'empêcherait de recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse. Gabriel ne pourrait pas l'ignorer éternellement.

Finalement, il entendit des pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement et finalement, Gabriel lui ouvrit et fit semblant d'être surpris en le voyant, ce qui provoqua en lui une montée de colère.

"Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le poussa dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui et Gabriel sembla réellement surpris pour le coup, ce qui ne changea rien à l'humeur de Sam.

"Pourquoi tu m'ignores?"

Sa voix était pleine de rage et sa mâchoire était serrée mais Gabriel sortit de sa surprise et feinta à nouveau.

"Mais je ne t'ignore pas, de quoi tu parles?

-Arrête ça! Ça fait trois semaines entières que tu m'ignores! Dis-moi pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu partes comme ça?"

Il avait toujours ses mains accrochées à la chemise de Gabriel, attendant sa réponse mais l'autre détourna juste le regard sans rien dire, attrapant ses mains pour les faire lâcher. Sam se laissa faire mais il resta en colère contre son âme-soeur.

"Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais. Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu n'as rien fais. C'est moi. J'allais faire une connerie. C'était mieux si je ne restais pas.

-Mieux pour qui? Mieux pour quoi? Tu es juste parti comme ça! Je sais que je n'ai pas facilité les choses au début mais qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

Gabriel détourna le regard un instant avant de le regarder à nouveau.

"Ce qui a changé c'est que j'ai maintenant des sentiments pour toi."

Et Gabriel poussa doucement Sam vers la porte.

"Tu veux bien partir maintenant? C'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça."

Mais Sam resta immobile, ses pieds plantés sur le sol alors que ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Gabriel. Il fit même un pas en avant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son âme-soeur. Gabriel grimaça.

"Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Et si j'en avais aussi?"

Gabriel rit à sa phrase mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Sammy.

-Je ne rigole pas!

-Arrête... Tu es contre tout le principe d'âme-soeur et de tout ce qui tourne autour de ça. Ça te terrifie.

-Tu sais ce qui me terrifie dans ce principe et tu m'as promis que tu ne serais jamais comme ça. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Vraiment? Dis-moi, Sam, pourquoi tu croyais que les âmes-soeurs ont tous les droits sur l'autre?"

Sam resta muet à cette question et fit un pas en arrière, n'ayant rien à répondre car il ne s'en souvenait pas. Cette peur était présente depuis si longtemps dans son esprit qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à s'en rappeler l'origine. Il essaya mais en fut incapable alors il resta muet, la bouche entrouverte. Gabriel lui sourit tristement et Sam comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mort. Pas cette fois.

"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ce ne sain d'essayer quoi que soit avec cette peur en toi."

~o~o~o~

Sam, durant plusieurs semaines après sa conversation avec Gabriel, était resté coincé dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour aller en cours. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés et, ne connaissant pas la cause véritable de son mal-être, ils crurent que son état était dû au départ de son frère. Il ne démentait pas car Dean lui manquait mais il n'osait pas dire à ses parents ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal. Il se doutait que ses parents seraient moins compréhensifs si la raison de sa douleur était un homme de presque trente ans qui lui avait brisé le coeur, âme-soeur ou non.

Finalement, il avait fini par s'en remettre, après plusieurs semaines sans voir Gabriel. À l'approche de l'été, il avait décidé qu'il devait changer quelque chose alors il commença à faire des recherches, avait réussi à négocier pour avoir une des anciennes voitures de Bobby, et une fois qu'il eut fini ses épreuves, Sam partit. Il laissa une lettre derrière lui et s'en alla pour faire le tour du pays, comme l'année précédent mais en prenant plus de temps pour le faire. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Lawrence et de s'éloigner de Gabriel. Ses parents seraient certainement en colère ou effrayés, ou les deux, en se rendant compte qu'il était parti et qu'en faisant ça, il se fermait sûrement des portes pour de grandes écoles plus tard mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner plus que tout.

Durant son voyage, Sam avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs personnes, et aussi son demi-frère dont il avait appris l'existence alors que ses parents se disputaient en pensant qu'il n'était pas là.

Quand il était rentré, Sam avait enfin trouvé l'origine de sa crainte et savait quoi dire à Gabriel quand il le reverrait. Il hésitait depuis longtemps à lui parler, encore blessé par le rejet de ses sentiments pourtant réciproques mais il devait le faire pour aller de l'avant, avec ou sans lui.

~o~o~o~

Sam avait le coeur serré par l'anticipation alors que son doigt appuyait sur la sonnette. Il était parti plus d'un an, tellement de choses avaient pu se passer pour Gabriel. Il aurait pu avoir déménagé ou se mettre en couple ou ne simplement plus rien ressentir pour lui. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il craint pour de bon que son âme-soeur ait bel et bien déménagé et qu'il allait tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la porte s'ouvrit bel et bien sur Gabriel. Il était habillé d'un costume et sûrement prêt à aller à un rendez-vous. Il semblait aussi être clairement surpris de le voir. C'était logique, Sam ne l'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée.

Sam s'embrouilla dans ses mots et lui tendit le cadeau qu'il avait en main.

"Bon anniversaire! Euh... Je suis en retard, je sais.

-Tu es de retour."

Sam se sentit se ratatiner face à la voix sans émotion de son âme-soeur. Gabriel prit le cadeau mais ne l'ouvrit pas et ne le regarda pas non plus.

"Tu es rentré depuis longtemps?

-Une semaine.

-Je vois. Tu ne m'as pas prévenu. J'aurai aimé le savoir.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-C'était déjà le cas quand tu es parti sans prévenir personne.

-Désolé. Tu es attendu quelque part?

-En effet. Je revois une de mes ex.

-Vous allez vous remettre ensemble.

-Non Sam. Les adultes peuvent parfois se revoir sans avoir à coucher ensemble, pour régler des problèmes par exemple."

Sam se sentit un peu ridicule face à ça. Et il avait l'impression que cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Gabriel jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

"Il va falloir que je finisse de me préparer, Sammy. Connaissant Kali, elle va s'énerver. Tu veux bien qu'on reparle de ça un autre jour?

-Bien sur! Je ne voudrais pas te déranger."

Gabriel lui adressa un petit sourire et fit un pas en arrière pour fermer la porte. Sam le regarda faire mais il ne pouvait pas finir la conversation maintenant. Il rattrapa la porte. Gabriel soupira pour dire quelque chose mais il l'interrompit. Et tant pis s'il avait l'air ridicule, accroché à une porte comme un désespéré.

"Je t'aime."

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il dise cela.

"Je t'aimais déjà quand je suis parti et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je suis parti parce que j'en avais besoin et je ne regrette pas cette décision. J'ai rencontré des tas de gens et j'en ai profité pour réfléchir sur mes problèmes. Et je suis sûr, totalement sûr, de ce que je ressens pour toi? Tu ne peux rien y changer.

-Sam...

-Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es mon âme-soeur, Gabriel. Je t'aime parce que tu me fais rire, parce que tu es le premier à m'avoir fait me sentir mieux dans une foule, parce que tu m'aide à me surpasser, parce que même si je t'appelle à des heures improbables tu vas me répondre. Alors oui Gabriel, je sais que je t'aime. Vraiment."

Il avait aussi désespérément envie de l'embrasser mais il ne voulait pas le mettre mal-à-l'aise après sa déclaration en plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'agresser de quelque façon que ce soit. C'est alors que Gabe rouvrit sa porte et fit un pas vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer, Sam ayant juste le temps de le voir rougir fortement. Sam pouvait sentir des papillons dans son ventre, espérant fortement que cela veuille dire ce qu'il pensait que ça voulait dire.

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime.

-Si, je crois que je sais."

Gabriel rit en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attendais. Tu es enfin là maintenant."

Sam sourit à ces mots, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour être heureux.


End file.
